Kane Chronicles- The Dark End
by FanWriter2400
Summary: A fan story ending to the Kane chronicles, in which the Kane siblings shall fall to defeat Apophis.


_**KANE CHRONICLES- THE DARK END**_

Carter dashed towards the serpent's body, his blood was boiling, Apophis, that snake, had devoured Zia, who was possessed by Ra. Carter was blinded by his rage, he began blasting Apophis, trying to destroy through the large snake's scales, it didn't work pretty well, and Carter was knocked out by the serpent's tail, Carter gazed towards the serpent, meeting his cold red eyes. A shudder went down his spine. He was scared, but angry too. The snake had devoured Zia, who meant a lot to him, but he couldn't damage it. He lunged forward towards Apophis face, the real face, and tried to blast it. He could see the light going down the serpent's throat. He knew it was Zia. Wrong Move, Apophis took advantage of the distraction and head butted the magician, causing him to lose his balance and crash towards the ground, he got up and looked over and realized if he had crashed a little too far from this spot, he would have been in the depths of the duat. He looked away, but Apophis came towards him, he did his best and got out of the way. He realized that Apophis was after Sadie, not him.

"SADIEEEEE, WATCH OUT" Carter yelled at the top of his lungs, which he didn't need to, as Sadie had already noticed the incoming danger.

She withdrew her wand and chanted a spell, and threw it, and the wand took the form of a giant serpent, but it was still smaller than the god of chaos. Apophis tackled the fake and bit it into two, breaking the wand. Sadie started to use another spell, but Apophis nearly tackled her, Carter was running, still trying to defeat the monster. Walt/Anubis came in front of Sadie and clashed with the serpent, he was easily overpowered, but still tried his best. Just as Walt/Anubis leaped in the air and was about to deal a heavy blow to the serpent, Apophis rose and tackled him, causing him to fall deeper in Duat.

"NOOOOOO" Sadie screamed, and ran towards Apophis, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I will make you pay, Apophis, you shall disappear" She said as she began to cast a spell.

Throwing Anubis/Walt in the duat had caused a bit panic between the gods, which helped Apophis, as he became more powerful. Carter jumped in front of Apophis and using the Crook and Flail of Ra, started to blast towards the monster. He did his best to stop Apophis, but he managed to tell Sadie, _DO IT NOW, YOU WILL NOT GET ANOTHER CHANCE_

Carter tossed his backpack to her, which she opened and took at the small shabti of Apophis, which contained his shadow and would be used to defeat the serpent. Carter held it back as far as he could, and his last sight was the cold red eyes of the serpent, before he was devoured.

Sadie was about to scream, she lost her brother, even though they didn't get along much, he was still her brother. She did the quick thing, she destroyed the statue and the shadow, linked with Apophis, the serpent hissed before it collapsed deeper into the duat, so deep he would probably never come back.

Sadie collapsed on the spot, and in her last breaths, she saw Ra emerge from the spot Apophis had fallen. He had the crook and flail in his hands. He was now not the old man, he did have wrinkles on his, but he changed. Ra walked towards Sadie and told her" Good Job, Kid, you saved the world".

"How?" was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

"When Carter was devoured, he held on my crook and flail, the power helped me regain this form" He said, then suddenly had a grim expression on his face." It is terrible, Carter and Zia are already dead, Anubis has low chances to return, and you are just going to die"  
Sadie closed her eyes and passed away peacefully, knowing the world was no longer in danger.

 _PARADISE, THE SEVENTH HOUSE_

Sadie woke up in a familiar place, she knew she was in still in duat, but some other place, she was in her father's, err, Osiris's place, where he judged the souls of the dead. She looked around, and saw Carter and Zia next to her. She was relieved, knowing they were all dead, but they did make it to this place, together. She saw in the front and spotted her father, host of Osiris, standing next to him was the spirit of their mother. They walked towards them, and her father finally said-

"Good Job, Children, you saved the world"

"But we died" Sadie said

"Died as a hero, the world is in peace, if Apophis won, would you be happy about this"

"No" Carter, Zia and Sadie said at the same time

"You three are now heroes, it makes me a little sad that you three died young, but you have to go, go to the afterlife."

"Umm, is Anubis here" Sadie asked

"That is a problem" Their father said" He could return, but it will take time, but still, I think you three shall rest in the afterlife"

The doors opened, and the three were about to leave, when Sadie turned and asked.

"Is Walt's Soul here"

"Huh" that caught their father by surprise" Oh, yes, Indeed, that boy was a hero, too, he did die before you three, but you can still meet him in the afterlife"

"I am proud of you two" their mother said.

The three then walked through the doors and went to the afterlife.

 _Everything changed, Carter, Sadie, Zia and Walt were given an Egyptian funeral, Anubis had somehow released Walt's body and tossed it in the outside world before falling deep in the duat. The three proceeded to afterlife, and reunited with their friend Walt. Anubis managed to return to the Paradise._

 _In the real world, after their funerals, there were statues built on them. There name was written as heroes in the house of life. Amos became silent after that, he did smile, but he was still not happy, the world was now safe, but they lost people important to them._

HEY GUYS, SO THIS IS THE FIRST NOVEL FAN STORY I HAVE UPLOADED. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED, I MEAN IT, TRULY.


End file.
